Truth or Dare
by Indh13
Summary: Sequel of You're Unexpectedly Cute. Erza felt like something happen with the two certain boy and make a game to make them speak up. Warning: Error grammar, OOC, Yaoi, least-fluff. Pairing: NatGray, JelZa and a slight of LyLo. khehehe... But I hope you can enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, long time no see. It had been so long since I last posted a story in this site. Well, screw school and those annoying bulls**t about final test. Anyway~~~, I promise to write more sequel of my first _yaoi_ fics (You're (Un)ecpectedly Cute) and here it is. It takes longer of time than I expected. I used two months just to write this! What a slow writer I am! XS

So, this story was actually a oneshot, a one-chapter story. But it ended up I cut it into three for it's too long. And despite the length of the story, I can't say that I'm satisfied with my work. Why? Because I mess the grammars up! The characters and also the plot! So I'm so sorry first if it isn't as good as you'd wished it to be.

***Fairy**Tail***

**TRUTH OR DARE **

**The 2****nd**** Sequel of You're (Un)expectedly Cute**

Rate :T|For certain scene and some swearing

Genre :Romance with a bit of Humor (I've tried my best! XS)

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and JellalxErza

Format :Oneshot that is being cut into three-chapters story.

Word Count :3853

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/_YAOI_, Error spelling and grammar, major OOC, AU, least fluff (sorry for that ('._.`)).

**DISCLAIMER,**

No, Fairy Tail isn't and would never been mine.

***Fairy**Tail***

Chapter 1 of 3—**Let's the Game Begin**

Erza knew something was up. She talked about those boys under her supervision. And talked about _those_ boys, she was concerned about two certain boys.

Erza was their manager but actually those five boys had considered her as their own older sister. She might be fierce and scary—sometimes—but they knew that Erza cared of them.

There was something between Natsu and Gray though Erza couldn't tell what. Maybe for some people those two looked okay and normal—in their way. But for some people who knew them pretty well—like Erza—could notice that something changed. Lately, Erza saw them brawling. Check. That was normal but… wait. Something was different from that. Erza noted a blush often crept on the youngest cheeks while she also noticed that Natsu smiled or grinned more often than usual. And then—she might be miss-seeing things, but—was it flowers she saw blooming between those two?

Okay, she was dense. It might be true.

"There's something with those two," Erza stated one day to her lover.

"Who?" Jellal asked.

The red-haired manager played with her pen before replied, "Natsu and Gray of course. You might think I'm crazy but I can see flowers blooming around them."

Jellal immediately knew what Erza was talking about and a knowing smile spread across his face. However, Erza didn't get what it meant it seemed. Once again, she could be so damn dense sometimes.

"Really?" he commented flatly as if he had no interest in the topic. "But, dear, I guess we had agreed that we'll do the recording at Tuesday. You said we can have a day off tomorrow," Jellal added and pointed at Erza's journal on the table she was writing, frowning. And yes, he was trying to change the subject.

"Really?! Oh damnit! That's mean I have to re-organize your schedule for this week again. And—… Hey! Who said you can call me 'dear'?!" Erza threw her pen and accurately hit the band's leader's temple.

"Aww… come on, Erza. There's only the two of us here," Jellal whined and showed Erza his spoiled pout he would show to his 'dear' Erza only.

"Whatever," Erza breathed out. "Anyway, I'm still curious about those two. Can you guess what's wrong with them?" she asked to Jellal. The latter didn't immediately answer and pretended to think hard.

"There's nothing wrong," Jellal murmured, almost inaudible. His girlfriend raised and eyebrow the Jellal shook his head and repeated louder, "I have no idea either, dear."

Erza sighed, frowning. "I think… they're in love," Erza stated subconsciously.

"Excuse me… who's in love?"

"Nah, it's only random idea that just came up in my head. But what if they're really in love?" Erza said.

"Hello~... who's in love and to whom they're falling?" Jellal repeated seeing Erza ignored his last question.

"It's Natsu and Gray of course, idiot. But I still have no idea who they love. Natsu maybe with… Lisanna? They're childhood friend, that's possible. Though I think Lisanna is dating that Bixlow guy and there's no way she would cheat with Natsu," Erza said. "Then Gray… he might be falling for Lucy, Loke's little sister. But… no, Gray is too feminism for a girl like Lucy…"

Jellal stared at his thoughtful girlfriend. Inwardly he said, '_Damn, dear. I'd never expected you'll be this dense._'

"Hey, Erza, don't think that much. You'll have wrinkles and you'll look older than your real age," Jellal said as poking her frowning temple gently. "…despite you're old already," he added slowly. Wrong move. Erza heard it and turned furious. A punch then found its way to Jellal's jaw, hardly.

"Who you're calling old, huh?! I'm only a damn year older than you!" Erza shouted angrily. Jellal winced while rubbing his ache jaw.

"He- hey… I'm only kidding, okay?"

"Argh! It's annoying!" Erza moaned desperately.

"What? Being old?" Jellal raised an eyebrow then again the second punch for his already-pounding jaw.

"Stop saying I'm old, Fernandez!"

"Hehe… sorry, sorry… it's just so fun teasing you." Jellal chuckled and leaned over to give Erza a peck on her lips. Erza instantly blushed, making him chuckled again as wrapping his arms around Erza's waist beside him. "Hey, your face is hot. Are you getting a _sudden_ fever?" Jellal teasingly asked and pressed his forehead against Erza's who blushed even more.

"Stupid," Erza mumbled as averting her gaze away from her lover's dark orbs. "Still, it's so annoying that they're hiding something from me. I'm their manager for God's sake!"

"They must have their own reasons. You can't push them to talk. You have to be patience too. That's also a job of a manager, right?" Jellal said gently. Erza sighed, breathing out her agreement.

For the next minutes, no one of them intended to talk, just enjoying each other's touch. Erza had lost her interest to re-write the boy's schedules on her notebook so she leaned her back against Jellal's board chest while the boy himself was humming some gentle song that passed in his mind, lulled the girl in his embrace. Erza felt sleepiness started to consume her mind before suddenly her eyes snapped open as an idea popped in.

"That's it!" Erza shouted with a totally-bright eyes, excitedly straightened her sit. Her sudden action startled Jellal.

"Whoa! What's wrong now?" Jellal pouted, clearly disliking her girlfriend ruined the moment.

"I get it now. They can't tell me because they're feeling ashamed to. How cute," Erza said. "So, the only way to make them speak is… forcing them."

"Hey, wa- wait, Erza." Jellal frowned, sitting straight on the couch like Erza. "What did I said about 'being patience and do not pushing things'? I'm sure that 'forcing' has the same meaning as 'pushing'"

"Nope. I'm sure that they just '_can't_' to, not '_don't want_' to. And if we follow my plan, they will '_have_' to. Beside, it can help them convey what they can't to us," Erza smiled in triumphant while Jellal stared at her confusedly.

"Okay, I'm lost here…" he mumbled. Erza gave him a sly smirk.

"Let's play truth or dare."

***Fairy**Tail***

"Why do we have to play? That's game for girls!" Lyon protested. He had been so tired after his schedule all day with Loke and the last thing he wanted was someone asking him to play some stupid games.

"I'm a girl, so as Lucy." Erza nodded at a blonde girl sat beside Loke. She was Lucy Calestal, Loke's sister who was younger by three years. Lucy often visited the dorm of her brother to just hang around with the boys and they didn't mind her presence at all despite their busy schedules because Lucy was a bubbly and interesting girl who could help lighten the mood. Loke was so protective toward his only sister and even claimed that he wouldn't allow anyone—even his bandmates—to date his precious sister. Acute sister-complex, true.

"And Gray can be considered as girl," Erza added, earning a 'hey' from the raven-haired boy who sat beside Lucy.

"I can agree about that," Loke commented, earning another—louder—'hey' from the youngest boy.

"Come on guys, the game sounds fun," Lucy exclaimed and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Hmm… if my sister does then, sure. Count me in," Loke said finally, hugging the blonde girl around her shoulder. In his case, sister-complex won over tiredness. Lyon snorted at this.

Natsu openly yawned and wondered why he could get stuck in this mess. And yeah, he remembered. Just after they got home after the schedules of that day, Erza dragged them into this stupid game called truth or dare. The cause of Erza's sudden desire to play such a game was still a mystery. But one thing for sure was they couldn't refuse their manager's reque—… no, _order_.

Despite their exhaustion after a long day of activities, they kept forcing to sit on the carpeted floor of dorm's living room. Forming a cycle with an empty bottle at the centre, Natsu looked around as trying to hold another yawn and his eyes caught the sight of Gray right across of him. The exhausted raven-haired boy seemed like trying hard to keep himself awake. His eyes were half-lidded as staring the bottle blankly. The sight was somehow so adorable and amusing for Natsu. Smile spread across the rosy-haired boy as something passed in his mind,

'_He's mine_.'

"I'll spin the bottle now!" Erza shouted excitedly and spun the bottle so… powerfully. The other looked terrified at the bottle as it spun so fast while making a scary voice like, 'WHIIIRRR WHIIIRRR'

"Can you spin it a little slower, Erza?" Loke sweatdropped but the latter didn't hear him because all of her focus was on the bottle.

Finally the bottle stopped at Lucy.

"Oh my God," the blonde muttered under her breath.

"So Lucy, truth or dare?" Erza asked, smiling.

"Truth," she replied confidently.

"Alright then, let's see…" Erza said, thinking of a question. "Have you ever fallen for one of the boys in here?"

Lucy blushed, everyone gasped at the unexpectedly reaction. Their attentions were fully on the youngest girl who was thinking about the best way to answer truthfully yet carefully. Erza impatiently waited with a lifted-eyebrow.

"Well?"

Lucy sighed. "Yep. I _had_ once fallen for one of them. But by time passes, I realize that I just admire him. No more, no less," she answered calmly.

"Who is the guy?" Loke asked, whether it was worried in his voice or anger. Maybe both.

"Sorry, Loke. You have no right to ask me in the game. Now is my turn." Lucy nonchalantly spun the bottle and ignored her brother's stare at her.

This time, the bottle stopped at Jellal. The blue-haired leader only smiled his famous 'gentleman' smile.

"Truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"Dare," came his reply.

"Alright. Wait a minute." Lucy stood up and walked toward bathroom, searching something and leaving the rest confused.

Some minutes later, Lucy was back and sat back on her seat beside Loke while hiding something with a mischievous smirk. "I dare you to make Erza drink this," Lucy said amusedly as showing the thing she hid before; a dark bottle with some strange liquid in it and a spoon on the other hand.

"What's that and where did you get it from?" Jellal raised an eyebrow while Erza gulping nervously. She got a feeling that she wouldn't like it.

"Don't worry, it's just a medicine for cough(?). I got it in your medical box," replied the blonde casually. "And the taste is reaaaaaly bad," she added as rolling her tongue.

"Lucy! Don't you dare!" Erza shouted frantically and covered her mouth firmly with both palms.

"Oh, I get it. It will be easy," Jellal grinned and took both bottle and spoon from Lucy's hand. He poured a spoonful of those lime-colored liquid into the spoon. "Come on, love. Open wide~~" Jellal chanted as directing the spoon toward Erza's still covered-mouth. Meanwhile, Lucy and other boys had begun snickering at Erza's misfortune.

"There's no way I would swallow that disgusting thing! And stop calling me love! That's gross!" Erza yelled angrily, still shielding her mouth so Jellal couldn't find any opening to insert the spoon.

"Aww… come on, Erza. If you don't drink it I'll lose." Jellal pouted.

"The hell I care!" Erza yelled again then turned toward the snickering boys. "I'll kill you if you don't shut your mouth up now!" It made them immediately turned silent and scared exclude Lucy who kept giggling despite the death glare of the red-haired woman gave her. The blonde knew that Erza wouldn't dare do any harm to girls, especially to the younger ones.

"Geez, if you keep acting like this then I have no other choice," Jellal sighed then drank the medicine himself, earning a surprise and confused look from the other.

"Jellal, what are yo—hmph!" Erza's question was cut off mid-sentence as Jellal pulled her toward him and clashed their lips together, taking the red-haired beauty in surprise.

Jellal actually didn't drink the medicine yet. He just put it inside his cavern and with mouth full of liquid, Jellal carefully inserted his tongue into Erza's mouth. The leader of the band was professional enough if it came to kissing. It was proven by him managed to make Erza open her mouth and moaned desperately in no time. With the wide-open mouth of Erza, Jellal could easily transfer the liquid from his mouth to hers, forcing her to swallow the liquid she hated.

Jellal parted their lips slightly just to let Erza caught her breath. He smiled in triumphant as watching Erza became all red and panting heavily. Right after Erza's eyes met his, Jellal once again kissed her, passionately. Erza moaned softly at the kiss once her lover found her sweet spot inside her cavern. One of Jellal's arm snaked around his lover's waist while the other started stroking her tight. Erza shivered but actually enjoyed both kiss and the sensual touch. The couple was making out and completely oblivious of their surrounding.

Lucy squealed lowly as seeing the hot-romantic scene right in front of her eyes but Loke quickly put his palms over his sister's eyes, trying to protect its innocence though it was in vain. Gray blushed at the scene though no one realized it and wandered his gaze anywhere but at the couple. Natsu also looked uncomfortable but he tried to keep his cool as avoiding the sight of the couple and—for some reason—his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Lyon glared at the couple, clearly annoyed and bothered.

"Get a room, please!" Lyon shouted finally, loud enough to be heard by the couple.

Jellal broke the kiss and smirked at the silver-haired rapper. "We definitely will, later," he said playfully as embracing his all-red-and-speechless girlfriend possessively.

"So, I did the dare right, didn't I?" Jellal asked Lucy who was shoving her brother's hands away from her eyes.

"Yup, you did," Lucy replied happily.

"It's my turn," Jellal said and spun the bottle which stopped at Loke in no time.

"Dare," Loke said before Jellal got a chance to ask. The leader smirked mischievously.

"Dare, eh? I though you'd say 'truth'. Nah, whatever…" Jellal paused, thinking of any good dare to be done by Loke. "I dare you to confess to person you truly _love_."

Loke snorted at this. "Piece of cake. So… do you want me to confess directly or right now? Through phone perhaps?" Loke asked confidently as picking out his phone.

"Whatever way you like," Jellal shrugged. "But Loke, I don't talk about Aries," he added smugly. Loke looked at the oldest boy in confusion and stopped his activity to dial Aries, a shy girl he was currently close with. "As I said before, the one you _truly_ love," Jellal said, emphasizing at the word 'truly'.

"But, I love Aries," Loke said confusedly.

"No, you don't. When people love someone, he won't say it clearly and directly to the world. He preferred to hide it by himself until he is ready to spread it to the whole universe. Same thing goes on you, Loke," Jellal said wisely, making they who heard it dropped their jaw in amazement. Usually, Jellal was kind of carefree and a joker, not this wise-man one.

"N- nah, you know me, Jellal. I'm not that shy type of man. I love being direct," Loke said.

"Is that so?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Then prove it. Right now, right _here_, confess your feeling to that someone, directly." He emphasized at the word 'here'.

Loke's eyes widened. '_Could it be Jellal knows? That—perhaps—I'm having a great crush on…_'

Jellal nodded knowingly, looking at Loke as if he could read the younger's mind. "I do know that you're actually falling for—…" he chanted teasingly but being cut off by Loke who suddenly stood up and shouted hysterically.

"WHOAA! SHUT UP!" Loke started to blush. Everyone was startled by the vocalist's sudden outburst except for Jellal who kept putting on that smug and teasing smirk.

"Oi, Loke, what's the matter? You don't need to yell that loud," Lyon complained, sticking a finger into his ear. Loke blushed even harder and kept quiet, making Jellal's smirk grew wider but no one noticed it.

"Aww… so you're truly in love this time? Finally!" Lucy sniggered at her big brother who groaned desperately in respond.

"So, Loke, how about the dare?" Jellal asked. "I don't insist you to do it right now though," he added after seeing the hesitation on Loke's blushed-face.

While the other waited for his answer patiently, the latter inhaled then exhaled deeply, blush still adoring his cheeks. "Give me some more time," Loke said finally despite the reluctance.

"Hmhp.. talk from someone who love being direct and not a shy-type of guy," Jellal snorted mockingly. "Okay then… but the deadline is… two weeks? That's long enough, no?"

Loke glared at the leader, "If I don't respect you this much, I'd kill you right away," he groaned but Jellal only snickered at the threat.

"My turn," Loke said, breaking the tension he didn't remember happening. The bottle he spun then stopped at Lyon.

"Oh, great," Lyon hissed slowly. Loke raised an eyebrow toward him. "Truth," the silver-haired rapper said.

"Okay," Loke cleared his throat. "Who do you like? As for 'like' I mean someone that is really really special and important for you. Not a family or friend," he asked. The latter rolled his eyes.

"We really start acting like girls here, digging about someone else's love life," Lyon said sarcastically under his breath but a blush didn't go unnoticed by the other as the rapper thinking about the safe answer. "Let's get this over fast then. I have a crush on… on… someone beyond your expectation," he said hesitantly.

"Okay, who?" Loke asked again, this time more persistent.

"A close friend also a 'team' mate, okay? Sorry, you had asked twice. No more question!" Lyon stated then spun the bottle by himself, leaving the other speechless because they were digesting Lyon's statement. _A team mate? What team?_

"Truth or dare, Erza?" The bottle had stopped at Erza.

"I prefer truth,"

"Okay, I'll think about a question for a moment," Lyon said.

"Don't take it too long,"

"Will you leave Jellal if I give you free strawberry cheese cakes everyday for a whole year?" Lyon asked flatly and rather… random. But the question created a dilemma for the red-haired manager.

"P- pardon…?" Erza stuttered politely. Something she rarely did unless she was in a very nervous state.

"It's simple. I give you cakes as much as you want for a whole year if you broke up with Jellal forever," Lyon explained with a bored face. Erza gulped and looked around, to the band member who looked at her curiously, eager to know her answer. They knew that Erza love cakes and sweets so much. Sometimes she would do anything for the feast, like when she neglected her job for a day just to buy those popular cakes from a new-open shop far away from their city.

"Remember Erza… truth. No lies or whatsoever," Lyon chanted and mentally he smirked. This game seemed like backfiring her now.

Erza's gaze landed to Jellal finally who looked as nervous as his lover. He could predict the answer but it didn't help at all. His heart ain't ready for it.

"I… I will choose cakes," Erza murmured hesitantly, making everyone gasp except for someone next to her. But looked like they had expected such an answer. "But you have to give me a _very_ very lot of it and for an entirely years! For three hundred and sixty five days!" she added loudly toward the silver-haired rapper who smirked amusedly.

Lyon shrugged. "Nah, it's just a question, you know? A simple and _truthful_ one."

"Damn," Erza cursed slowly and grabbed the bottle and spun it, unaware of a hurtful expression on the blue-haired vocalist.

Gray straightened his back as the bottle stop at him. Erza smirked satisfyingly. Finally she could dig something from the certain pretty boy.

Okay, now let's forget about Jellal for a moment.

"Truth or dare, Gray?" Erza asked. Gray bit his lips unconsciously as the sign he was thinking deeply.

"Gray will obviously choose truth," Lyon spoke with a smirk plastered on his face.

"True, though. It's the easiest choice after all," Loke joined in. he smirked toward the youngest mischievously. Gray seemed like a bit offended.

"Making sense," Natsu, who unusually quiet during the game, commented with a sly grin on his face. This last comment really drove Gray's heart to rage. He might be the youngest, cutest and all but he was still a man with pride. And those understatements really crushed his pride down.

"I'll do the dare!" he exclaimed finally, louder than he planned. He mentally smiled in satisfaction when seeing the shock in Loke's, Lyon's and Natsu's face. Obviously they didn't expect Gray's choice.

"Dare, huh? Then wait here for a minute," Erza smirked then stood up, leaving the other wondering what she was going up to. Minutes later, she came back with arms full of cans of soft drink and a small bottle of beer in one hand.

"You guys must be thirsty already, huh? So you can have one," Erza offered while setting those cans and bottle on the floor. "And you, Gray. Your dare is to drink all of this," she added while giving Gray the bottle. Gray's jaw dropped as knowing that it was an alcohol drink.

"B- but Erza, it's a beer," he stuttered, slightly terrified.

"So?"

"You know well that I'm weak of this drink!" Gray said, annoyed. That was true. Gray couldn't hold the affect of alcohol. He would get drunk too easily. Because of that, he would avoid those drinks as far as he could.

"I don't care," a sly smirk subconsciously plastered on Erza's face. "I don't force you to drink it all at once anyway. Just take a sip in every turn of this game including this one and feel free to sip whenever you're thirsty. I just want that bottle to be empty before the game ends, got it?" she stated firmly. Gray flinched at the sudden fierceness of Erza's while the other sweatdropped at the scene. Lyon would usually save his little brother from doing such a risky thing so as Loke and Natsu—though he would prefer an indirect way to do so. However, for the hundreds times, Erza's stubbornness plus fierceness equaled the boys' defeat. They simply couldn't do a single thing.

"You're up to something aren't you?" Jellal whispered which replied by another smirk from Erza.

Gray nervously opened the lid of the bottle and brought it onto his lips. He took a glance to everyone in the room before gulping the content, his temple furrowed as tasting the bitterness of alcohol. He only took a small sip but seemed like it satisfying Erza enough.

"Good job, Gray. Now spin the bottle," Erza said happily.

***Fairy**Tail***

To be continued on the next chap… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… hope you can enjoy it ^^ It's shorter than the first one but it has more NatGray in it XD

I just know that in writing the couple name, you have to put the boy's name first. So my story is a NatGray? Not a GraTsu? (-_-')

***Fairy**Tail***

**TRUTH OR DARE **

**The 2****nd**** Sequel of You're (Un)expectedly Cute**

Rate :T|For certain scene and some swearing

Genre :Romance with a bit of Humor (I've tried my best! XS)

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and JellalxErza

Format :Oneshot that is being cut into three-chapters story.

Word Count :2475

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/_YAOI_, Error spelling and grammar, major OOC, AU.

**DISCLAIMER,**

No, Fairy Tail isn't and would never been mine.

***Fairy**Tail***

Chapter 2 of 3—**Pocky Game**

The game continued on and the night getting late but instead, the five boys plus two girls was more eager to play. They got to know each other's secret or got to see their companion doing unique—if they didn't want to say it embarrassing—things. Even Lyon, who against playing the game the most, seemed excited whenever the bottle started spinning.

During the game, they got to know that Lucy was once having a crush toward Lyon but like what she was saying, it soon turned into a feeling of admiration only. Beside, right know secretly she was dating a boy from her school. Knowing this, Loke turned furious, saying that he didn't allow his sister dating in such an age. The game was forcefully canceled for a whole ten minutes due to their brother-sister fight.

Though it was easy to get Lucy's secret, it wasn't the same with Loke or Lyon. They were too persistent and too clever in hiding their secret crush. They were always able to find excuses to avoid answering truthfully.

Once again Erza had to choose between Jellal or sweets. She kept choosing sweets that made Jellal turned gloomier by each time passed but no one really realized that. Poor him.

With Jellal and Natsu—who kept choosing dare—had done many things like shouted embarrassing things from the window loudly, or called their producer and said they were quitting the band, or maybe doing love confession to someone's through phone, and the most torturous dare was to drink an 'extreme' drink made from the mixture of any kind of things and so on.

While Gray miraculously didn't get any turn since his first one that is drink a bottle of alcoholic drink.

"Finally, Natsu! Truth or dare?" Erza chirped excitedly as the bottle she spun, for the first time, stop at Natsu. The latter raised an eyebrow, confused at the excitement of Erza.

"It's 'dare' of course,"

"Good!" Erza clasped, too enthusiastically for her standard, making the other raised an eyebrow again at her. "Play a pocky-game with Gray," she stated afterward.

"Pocky-ga—… what?!" Natsu widened his eyes while Lucy suddenly let out a squeal.

"You know pocky-game, don't you? You and your partner eat a pocky stick from two different sides. Don't touch it with your hands nor break it. Whoever does it will lose, get it?" Erza gave a box of pocky which Natsu received reluctantly.

"Wwwhhaaatt~~~…? I play pocky-game with the hot-head?!" Gray chirped. He was drunk already despite he just waste half of the bottle content. Gray swung his body back and forth, like trying to get a balance. His eyes were half-lidded and blush adoring his cheeks. Such an adorable sight and at the same time… creepy.

"Sounds fun~~" he said drunkenly, surprising everyone.

"Oi, Gray. Are you even aware of what you just said?" Lyon gapped at his brother's statement.

"It seems so…" he shrugged but they couldn't believe Gray being serious. He was drunk after all.

"Don't you know that a pocky-game, in the end, will make the players… kissing?" It was Loke spoke and Gray merely waved his hand impatiently.

"I'm aware of that… I am. Damnit…"

"See? Since Gray agree then do it!" Erza said, demanding now. Natsu swallowed hard. Actually he didn't mind at all doing this kind of cheesy thing with Gray. Hey, he was his lover for God's sake. But as far as he remembered, Gray wanted to keep their relationship from the other in secret. And… wasn't kissing in front of them meant revealing the secret?

"I just do the game and that's all, right?" Natsu hesitantly picked a stick. He wondered whether he should intentionally lost by breaking the stick in order to avoid a lip lock or not. Though Gray said by himself that he didn't mind with the dare but Natsu was aware enough that even Gray himself didn't realize what he was saying. And Natsu was completely aware that his lover wouldn't be pleasant knowing their secret being revealed unknown to him. For some reason, Natsu didn't want to face Gray's wrath.

However, it seemed, the fortune wasn't with him right now for Erza smirked and said,

"Oh, of course not. Whoever loses must kiss the other."

"EEEHHHH?!"

Loud protest chorused from three boys while a certain blond girl let out a squeal of joy.

"But Erza, whatever happen later will end up with us two kissing!" Natsu yelled.

"I won't allow my cute little brother kiss this jerk!" Lyon exclaimed in disagreement, earning a loud smack from another rapper.

"Who you're calling jerk, huh, bastard?!"

"Someone who are going to do any perverted things to my brother!" Lyon snapped back.

"Hey! I- I haven't done anything pervert to him!" Natsu said. Well, it was a lie of course. But being honest wouldn't help the situation either.

Then soon, the brawl between two rappers began.

"Erza you're going too far. And what's the reason behind you tell him to do it anyway?" Loke sweatdropped at the manager.

Unknown to them, the raven-haired boy subconsciously picked a stick and stuffed its tip into his mouth. The still-drunk Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and forced him to turn around. Natsu yelped when a strong grip pulled him and was taken aback seeing Gray's face was being so close to him. Only a 15 cm chocolate pocky stick separated their lips. The other's reactions were also priceless. Jella, Erza and Lucy widened their eyes while Lyon's and Loke's jaw dropped open animatedly.

"G- Gray, what are you doing?" Natsu stuttered.

"What? I'm helping you winning, idiot," Gray said as trying to shove the other tip through Natsu's lips. "Now just open that damn mouth of yours and let the game begin."

Natsu gulped again seeing Gray's action and his eyes. It looked so deep, innocent but strangely, lusty.

"Oi, wake up, snowman! Don't you get our situation right know?" Natsu said, still refusing to stuff the biscuit into his mouth. "Our secret could be revealed," he added, whispering but being ignored by his partner who stuck the pocky into the other's mouth as the opportunity came.

Everyone turned speechless especially Natsu as Gray stared eating the long biscuit without let it out from his mouth like the rule said. Lucy covered her mouth to prevent any fangirl squeal escape and Erza slowly smirked. Jellal quietly prepared a camera to take a certain picture while two other boys—Lyon and Loke—still jaw dropping seeing the now-frozen Natsu being… err, 'attacked' by the youngest boy.

Gray kept eating, being unaware of everyone's respond even of Natsu who froze still and didn't even start eating his spare. The salmon-haired boy's gaze fixed on his lover. His expression, his eyes, his lustful eyes, it made Natsu wanted to grope that body as soon as possible. Too bad that there were too many people around. No matter how eager he was, Natsu still had a good control of himself. But it was getting harder because the way Gray chewed the biscuit, the way his lips moved centimeters apart from Natsu, was so tempting.

Natsu choked on his breath as Gray was getting closer and closer. Seven small bites more and their lips would be connected.

Five bites. The other's eyes being bigger and bigger, wanted to see what would happen so badly.

Four bites. Lyon clenched his fist, hesitant whether to stop the stupid game or merely watching. Jellal had fixed the focus of his camera.

Three bites. Natsu tried to take more gaps from Gray but failed miserably.

Two more bites. A shutter sound came from Jellal's phone. A picture was taken.

A bite more. Natsu could feel Gray's breath tickling his skin, his lips.

"WHHOOAAA!"

In the end Natsu screamed in panic and let the biscuit escape from his mouth and then he tumbled backward in attempt to gain more gap from the raven-haired boy. The scream startled everyone even Gray whose eyes widened but still managing to keep biting the half-eaten biscuit.

"You lose, Natsu," Erza smirked in triumphant but the latter didn't pay any attention for he was busy collecting his breath. Everyone's attention were on him include Gray whose pouted and ate the rest of the biscuit.

"Jeez, you're pathetic, lava-head," Gray mumbled as chewing the rest of the pocky stick.

Natsu unconsciously covered his lips with the back of hiss hand. Eyes fixed on Gray who now was chewing a new pocky stick nonchalantly. That was so close. A centimeter more and both of them would ki—

"It's time for the punishment, boys," Erza announced, breaking the salmon-haired boy's thought. "Since Natsu was the one who lose then he have to kiss Gray, remember? On. The. Lips."

"Do you have to do it?!" Lyon grumbled but he couldn't do anything. Who could win against Erza anyway? Jellal? Maybe. But the latter preferred to enjoy the show instead of helping.

Ignoring Lyon, Erza said, "Anyway… I can't get it. it's just a kiss, no? Consider it as a friendly kiss or brotherly kiss and such."

'Easy for you to say. You have no idea of what we're actually,' Natsu cursed inwardly.

"Or… was it because you two actually have… something?" Erza said innocently which caused Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. Fortunately he didn't drink anything or he would spurt out the drink.

"Of course WE'RE NOT!" Natsu retorted bit too fast with face as pink as his hair. Little did Natsu realize his mistake when seeing Erza's smug face and the other's after his sudden outburst. "We- we both are male and kissing would be… gross," Natsu said abruptly but the smirk never flattered from the red-haired lady's face.

"Really? But your reaction said something different," Erza stated.

"W- what?" Natsu stuttered, lost in word.

Suddenly he felt a pair of smaller hands gripped his shoulder tightly and forced him to turn around until he was face-to-face again with the raven-haired boy who for the last minutes remained silent.

"G- Gray? What—"

"So you think it's gross?" Gray cut off Natsu's sentence, his eyes were shadowed by his long bang.

"Huh?"

"A kiss between two guys. You think it's gross?" Gray tightened his grip on Natsu's shirt. His deep-blue orbs fixed on Natsu's. It looked… hurt. Natsu mentally gasped at this.

"W- what do you mean… idiot," Natsu said slowly, a bit guilty for saying such a thing. He thought Gray was drunk so those kinds of words wouldn't be a matter of him. But guess he was wrong. Drunkenness only made Gray became more and more sensitive.

"Drunk people is always being honest, Natsu" Erza pointed out. Natsu didn't get what it meant first until the words sunk deeper into his mind.

"It's not like that!" Natsu snapped slowly, trying to look annoyed but his blushed face betrayed him.

"Someone is being a liar~~" Lucy snickered, finally finding it amused to tease the boy.

"What are you waiting for, Natsu? Come kiss Gray. My hand becomes tired holding the camera," Jellal complained. Sure he was still fixing the focus of camera right toward Natsu and Gray.

"So just put the damn camera down!" Natsu demanded angrily. Jellal simply ignored him.

"Kiss him, Natsu. You're a man aren't you?"

"Because I'm a man that I can't kiss him," Natsu mumbled, barely audible.

"Seriously. Do I need to help you with this too?" They heard Gray spoke, unexpectedly. And for the next second, Natsu felt his collar being pulled forward while Gray in front of him leaded forward too. Natsu eyes widened realizing the situation followed by the other.

Gray was about to kiss him.

"O- oi…" Natsu called, slightly panic and tried to escape but fail miserably for Gray's grip on his shirt was too tight. Everything seemed moving in a slow motion for the salmon-haired boy.

"Kyaaa~~" Lucy and surprisingly Erza let out a fangirl's squeal seeing Gray's face and Natsu's became closer and closer in every second. Lyon's and Loke's jaw dropped open and Loke blushed a shade of pink for an unknown reason. Meanwhile, Jellal took his time to take more photos of the moment and his bandmates' funny faces.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, GRAY!" Natsu frantically yelled for Gray to stop.

"Why should I?" Gray whispered sleepily yet seductively. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart. He kept leaning forward. "It's the proof of my lo—"

And for Gray, everything turned black after that.

In complete shock, Natsu froze. He watched as the smaller boy fell asleep and landed on his board chest. Gray's grip loosened at Natsu's shirt as the raven-haired pretty boy snored gently.

In complete shock, Natsu felt a stinging feeling on his lips. It was just for a millisecond but…

their lips brushed,

and he had no idea whether the other noticed that or not.

"Err, sorry, but did Gray say something right before he pass out?" Lucy broke the silence, clearly disappointed because she couldn't see both boys kissing.

"Now that you mention it…" Loke mumbled and sunk into his thought, trying to remember what the raven-haired boy had said.

"He— he said nothing," Natsu stuttered. How could he tell them that Gray was going to say that he love him? No way in the hell. "I'll bring him to our room," he announced, still blushing then abruptly stood up with Gray's in his arms. He then quickly went upstairs where their shared bedroom where and even didn't realize that he brought the smaller boy bridal style.

"He carries him princess-style," Lucy giggled after the two boys disappeared into the stairs.

"Well, at least they didn't kiss," Lyon sighed in relief.

"I wonder how mush money I can get from selling these photos to fans," Jellal amusedly asked to no one in particular, looking at the freshly-taken pictures before turned to Erza. "Seem like your plan didn't go well," he said to his lover who he expect would be all down and disappointed. But to his surprise, Erza smirked coyly.

"Nah, not really," Erza replied. "Though I can't make them admit it by themselves but at least I can finally find out what I was searching for. Their reaction during the game told me so."

"What do you mean?" Loke asked confusedly, followed by Lyon and Lucy who were as curious as the (ex) playboy.

"Nothing," Erza shook her head. Somehow she knew that she should keep her new discovery in secret from other, especially Lyon. "Okay, the game is over. Go sleep boys, you have a strict schedule for tomorrow," the manager demanded followed by Lyon's and Loke's groan although they couldn't deny that they wanted to plopped onto their comfy bed as soon as possible. For the time being, they decided to forget their curiosity about the previous event.

***Fairy**Tail***

Actually the story ends here but I write some _omakes_ of what was happened after the Truth or Dare game. The ending was lame, don't you think so? I think so, -_-' Again, I'm so sorry for the grammar and OOC-ness. Shoot me flames if you want DX

Anyway~~~ (ALERT: still a plan!) it's not the last sequel. If I have time between my crazy-tight schedules of studies then I might as well write another sequel. The ideas is in my head ^^~~~


	3. Chapter 3

A small bonus chapter.

***Fairy**Tail***

**TRUTH OR DARE **

**The 2****nd**** Sequel of You're (Un)expectedly Cute**

Rate :T

Genre :Romance with a bit of Humor (I've tried my best! XS)

Pairing :NatsuxGray|Uke=GRAY and JellalxErza and a hint of LyLo

Format :Oneshot that is being cut into three-chapters story.

Word Count :1207

Warning :ShounenAi/BoysLove/_YAOI_, Error spelling and grammar, MAJOR OOC, AU, cheesy fluffiness (sorry for that ('._.`)).

**DISCLAIMER,**

No, Fairy Tail isn't and would never been mine.

***Fairy**Tail***

Chapter 3 of 3—**Omakes**

"Lucy, let's go to my room. You can take Lyon's bed while he sleep on the couch," Loke said and sleepily sneaked his arm around his sister's small shoulder.

"What?! Why me?!" came the protest of Lyon.

"Come on, are you that cruel to let my cute little sister sleep on the cold couch? In the hell, man!" Loke rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I mean, why it isn't you who sleep on the couch instead while Lucy take your bed?" Lyon retorted.

"And let my sister alone with you in a dark room?! No way!" Loke snapped and turned to face the silver-haired rapper.

"Who do you think I am?! I'm not a pervert like you!" Lyon pointed at Loke exasperatedly.

"Enough!" Lucy shouted annoyingly. It was annoying having someone yelled close to your ears especially when you're so damn tired. And Lucy was experiencing it since she stood between the two brawling boys. "The three of us will sleep in your room tonight. I will be in Loke's bed while you two can share a bed," the blonde girl decided.

"WHAT?!" Both males yelped for the one-sided decision and for some reason they blushed imagining they would lay on the same bed for a whole night.

***Fairy**Tail***

Erza curved a smile watching those three's interaction. She could tell that something was going to happen with them too and all thanks to Lucy, perhaps? She watched them going upstairs, still brawling before she turned her attention to the last boy remained in the room. Jellal was busying himself with his phone, looking through the photos he'd just taken with a gloom face and a slight unpleasant pout. Erza was confused at the sudden mood-change of his lover. Didn't he look as cheerful as usual minute ago?

"Hey, Jellal, you go to sleep too," Erza told him and put her hands on the hips, trying to look strict. But it didn't affect on Jellal for he was only shrugging.

"Just wonder how much I could gain if I sell it to fans," he mumbled. Erza rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You can deal with that tomorrow. You need to rest—kyaah!" Erza yelped when Jellal roughly pushed her backward by the wrist until both of them landed on the nearest couch with Erza on the bottom.

"Jellal! What are you…" Erza growled angrily and tried to snuggle free but to no avail. Jellal's grip was way stronger.

"Me or sweets?" Jellal said slowly. The woman beneath him looked up in confusion just to find her lover's eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Huh?"

"You prefer me or all sweets in the world?" Jellal repeated, he lifted his face a bit so Erza could see his painful eyes.

"Jellal…" she whispered. "…so its's about that stupid game?"

"Just answer me," Jellal's voice became stern, something that was so rare from a Jellal Fernandez. Erza swallowed hard. If Jellal raised his voice like this, that mean he was in a complete rage.

"It's you of course."

"Liar." Jellal retorted instantly and attacked Erza's lips with a forceful, rough kiss. She gasped for the action and Jellal used the opportunity to insert his tongue in. "You prefer sweets over me. And not only once, but times over." Jellal glared after breaking the kiss.

"Damnit. That was just a playful answer, idiot. It was a game after all." Erza snapped. Anger started to rise in her.

"Playful, huh? Also the _truthful_ one," Jellal said, quoting Lyon's word before.

'_I'll kill Lyon after this_' Erza cursed inwardly.

"Look, Jellal. I have no other choice, okay? I hate being cheesy and by admitting that you're the most important one for me could be considered as me being cheesiest woman in the world!" the red-haired woman shouted exasperatedly and again, trying to get free from Jellal's tight grip.

Unexpectedly, Jellal smirked.

"I didn't say anything about you consider me as the _most_ precious person in the world," he said, emphasizing at the word 'most'. Erza immediately blushed realizing her mistake.

"Jellal Fernandez! You—" Erza growled again but the latter seemed didn't affected by his lover's wrath and continued.

"I appreciated your _cheesiness_ just now and I'm so happy of that, however…" Jellal's smirk grew wider then leaned down to kiss Erza's neck.

"…you have to be punished, tonight."

Quietly Erza sighed, '_It's gonna be a very long and tiring night_.'

***Fairy**Tail***

Natsu closed the door with his feet. Blush hadn't gone from his face as he walked toward Gray's bed. He looked down to see his secret boyfriend's face and in the dark, he could see Gray's pale face shone, just like a moon.

"Really, tonight was so crazy," Natsu breathed out. "I will blame you if our secret being revealed by the others. Though, somehow I get a feeling if this whole thing happened because of Erza. Come on, where did she get the mood to play truth or dare game from? And what's with the kiss condition?"

Still grumbling about the night's events, Natsu was about to place the smaller body onto the blue-sheeted bed when a hand tugged on his shirt. He looked down just to see Gray, still sleeping, gripping the front of his shirt. As if preventing him to go.

"Stay." He heard Gray mumbled.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked but Gray replied by snuggling closer to Natsu's chest and continued snoring. Natsu blushed ten shade of red at this.

Trying to believe that just now Gray was merely dreaming and mumbling in his sleep, Natsu carefully laid his lover on the bed. But when he was about to stand up, something prevent him to by the chest. It was (still) Gray's death grip on Natsu's shirt.

"Gray," Natsu breathed out, slightly annoyed, and move his hand to pry the younger's grip.

"I told you to stay, idiot," Gray mumbled and Natsu was completely surprise at this. He was sure the raven-haired boy was sleeping. It could be proven by the snore came after that.

Instead of prying Gray's grip, Natsu stood still on the bed beside his boyfriend. Watching the younger sleep, slowly made Natsu curved a warm smile. He then decided to lay down on the bed as well, next to Gray and as in on cue, Gray snuggled closer to Natsu, making the latter chuckled slowly before pulling the blanket to cover them both.

"You're so unpredictable tonight. Is it because of the alcohol?" Natsu asked amusedly yet he didn't expect an answer. Letting out a contented sigh, he hugged his lover by the wrist and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Good night, my Ice-freak," Natsu said before finally he let sleepiness took over his self.

Meanwhile, in Natsu's warm embrace, Gray smiled contently. His head was indeed still pounding from the hang over, however he was conscious enough to know that Natsu laid him on the bed and hugged him protectively right now. Though he would never mention it for the future time nor admitted it out loud, he was so happy from the warmth. Didn't know what had come into him but tonight, he just wanted to cuddle with his lover without any care of being seen by others in the dorm.

'_Just for tonight. It won't hurt, right?_'

***Fairy**Tail***

Okay, this one is creepy and so cheesy. Completely OOC but to be honest, I like the 3L's (Lyon, Loke, Lucy) interaction for the most. I'm in a rush writing this so I'm so sorry if it comes out not-good enough. I'm tired and too lazy to do a recheck of grammar.

Thanks guys for reading my story till the end. I wish I could present you more stories soon ^^ Review please? Come on… I've worked hard for this fic and I deserve some reward (review), no? Hehehe… please make this freak girl happy with your comments ^^


End file.
